Nicholas st North and the Battle of the Nightmare King : résumé
by CharlotteOfraises
Summary: Eh bien ça y est, je m'y met :) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas eux l'occasion de lire les livres de William Joyce , voici un résumé chapitre par chapitre du premier tome de la série "The Guardians"
1. 1ère partie chapitre 1, 2 & 3

**Bonjour ! Eh voilà, comme j'ai reçue quelques réponses favorable à mon idée ( je vous remercie encore pour ces reviews ^^), je me lance dans la publication de mes résumés du livre, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas l'occasion de les lire...**

**J'explique rapidement mon découpage : chaque chapitre que je posterais contiendra le résumé de 3 chapitres du livre. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ce qui me convient le mieux , ça me permet de ne pas avoir trop de chapitre à traduire/résumer en semaine( eh j'ai pas mal de choses à faire pour la fac aussi! xD). Ça peut paraître peu surtout que les 3 premiers sont assez cours, vous verrez que ça s'allonge par la suite... Et aussi ça me permettra de garder un rythme de publication assez régulier , c'est à dire , à chaque week end ( j'espère)**

**Le livre lui-même contient 24 chapitres, ce qui me donnera 8 chapitres au final ( je trouve pas mal... bien, carré, tout ça, tout ça …)**

**Voilà, je vous laisse donc lire le début, en espérant que ça vous plaise**

**Bien entendu , rien dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, tout ce qui est dans ce livre appartient à William Joyce et Laura Geringer , je ne fait que résumer leur travail, en espérant que ça donnera l'envie à certain de lire ces livres par eux même ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**NICHOLAS ST. NORTH**

**AND THE BATTLE OF THE NIGHTMARE KING**

**1ère partie**

**Chapitre 1 : In which the Great War is Renewed**

Notre histoire commence par deux enfants (un frère et une sœur ) effrayés par le noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive un rayon de lune, qui a pour mission, comme tous les autres rayons de lune, de protéger les enfants. Notre petit rayon de lune se rendit donc dans la chambre des enfants pour les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment à nouveau. Toutefois, une fois les enfants endormis, le rayon de lune sentit quelque chose d'anormal et sortit par la fenêtre. Il survola la forêt, jusqu'à trouver une grotte noire et effrayante.

Le rayon de lune entra tout de même dans la grotte sombre et atteignit un bassin. Au centre de ca bassin, se trouvait une immense statue, aussi noire que les ombres alentour... Le rayon de lune examina la statue, mais en arrivant au niveau de l'œil de la statue, elle se mit à bouger! Et ce que notre vaillant rayon de lune avait pris pour des ombres se mirent à bouger et à prendre vie. Il s'agissait de Fearlings, les esclaves du roi des cauchemars ! Le rayon de lune réalisa que l'étrange statue n'était autre que Pitch, le roi des cauchemars lui-même et qu'une dague de diamant lui perçait le cœur et le maintenait contre un monticule de marbre noir. Le rayon de lune s'approcha de la dague et soudain, fut aspiré à l'intérieur !

Il était désormais coincé dans le cœur glacé de Pitch, complètement paniqué. Mais il aperçut de l'autre côté de la dague la forme d'un garçon... En l'éclairant, celui-ci se mit à grandir et s'échappa du corps de Pitch. Cet étrange garçon à l'allure fantomatique arracha la lame du cœur de Pitch et la leva, éclairant tout la grotte et s'échappa dans le ciel en volant. Pitch également se mit à grandir, profitant de sa libération inopinée, et pressé de mettre son plan a exécution : transformer les rêves en cauchemars, et se venger de ceux qui l'ont emprisonné. Les Fearlings commencèrent à s'échapper de la grotte, filant droit vers les chambres les plus proches , infectant les rêves.

Pendant ce temps, le garçon fantomatique volait et atterrit sur le rebord de fenêtre de nos deux enfants endormis, le rayon de lune toujours coincé dans la lame en diamant. Soudain, deux Fearlings entrèrent dans la chambre, troublant le sommeil des enfants. Le garçon les attaqua et fit briller sa lame si fort que les créatures se disparurent et on ne les revit plus.

Dans le même temps, sur la Lune, le Tsar Lunaire ( plus connu sous le nom d'Homme de la Lune) était inquiet... Depuis des millénaires, il envoyait des rayons de lune protéger les enfants, mais ce soir, pour la première fois, l'un d'eux n'était pas revenu...

**Chapitre 2 : Wherein Speaking Insect Languages Proves to Be of Value**

Le récit se déplace ensuite vers l'Est de la Sibérie, dans un petit village nommé Santoff Claussen, où vivait un des derniers grand magiciens, Ombric Shalazar, actuellement en grande discussion avec un ver luisant. Précisons qu'Ombric savait parler des centaines de langages, notamment ceux des insectes, oiseau et bête (même l'hippopotame). Près de lui se trouvait les enfants du village, veant pour la classe. Bien qu'ils n'aient appris que les langages d'insectes les plus faciles (fourmis ou escargot) et ne pouvant donc pas comprendre le difficile langage des vers luisants, ils comprenaient, au ton de la conversation, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ombric est une personne naturellement calme. Il est en effet le dernier survivant de la cité perdue d'Atlantis et il n'y avait rien qu'il n'ait pas vu ou fait. Il savait communiquer par télépathie, traverser les murs et il avait même aidé à l'invention du temps, de la gravité et des balles rebondissantes ! Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait inquiet et il annula même la leçon d'aujourd'hui, au grand regret des enfants.

Les leçons avec Ombric portaient, de façon très général, sur la manière de rendre leurs pensées réelles. Mais cette fois-ci, les enfants rentrèrent chez eux.

Le village de Santoff Claussen ne ressemblait à aucun autre, car il était tel qu'Ombric l'avait rêvé, c'est à dire : impossible. Certaines maisons étaient dans les arbres, d'autres pas, mais chacune possédaient une trappe ou un passage magique. Santoff Claussen est construit sur un cratère, percuté par un météore. Au centre de ce cratère avait survécu un jeune arbre, qui poussa et devint immense, si bien qu'Ombric en fit sa maison, et le nomma Big Root. Et le village se construit tout autour (Le nom de Santoff Claussen signifie d'ailleurs, dans le langage d'Atlantis « endroit de rêves »). Le village est également protégé par une barrière magique, crée par Ombric.

Mais la jalousie s'installa parmi ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie du village et Ombric dû installer une autre protection : un immense ours noire, qui patrouille sans cesse autour du village. En plus de ces deux protections, il ajouta un anneaux d'immense chênes tout autour qui repousse toute personne avec des intentions mauvaises. Et au cas où cela ne suffirait pas, Ombric ajouta une dernière chose: un esprit de la forêt fantomatique, une tentatrice au séduisant sourire, capable de changer toute personne au ignoble disposition, en pierre.

Les enfants adoraient les cours avec Ombric, et tentaient parfois de le surprendre en plein travail, créant un nouveau sort ou une nouvelle machine incroyable, mais aussi pour les livres incroyables de sa bibliothèque, renfermant toute la connaissances depuis le début des temps. Mais aujourd'hui, Ombric s'enferma dans Big Root pour lire de vieux livre, les insectes lui ayant annoncés que des Ombres venaient, et s'approchaient de plus en plus de Big Root.

**Chapitre 3 : A Terrifying Walk in the Woods**

Ombric continua d'étudier ses anciens livres jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Même la nuit était très spéciale à Santoff Claussen , car c'est à ce moment que les télescopes fleurissaient dans le village, et où se mettaient en place de multiples expériences. Quant aux enfants, ils redoublaient d'ingéniosité pour ne pas aller au lit ( au grand dam des parents vous vous en doutez bien ).

Ils trouvaient de multiples parades pour se cacher (se déguiser en statues par exemple). Pour parer à cela, les parents mirent en place des « pièges à enfant ». Ces pièges attrapaient les enfants, les lavaient, brossaient leur dents, leur mettaient leur pyjamas et les catapultaient dans leur lits. Mais les pièges se révélèrent vites inefficace... Mais bien sûr, tout ça n'étaient qu'un jeu, que les parents acceptaient volontiers ( jusqu'à une certaine limite).

Mais ce soir-là, au grand étonnement des parents, les enfants ne firent pas d'histoire pour aller dormir. Ils se disaient fatigués. Mais tout ça n'était encore qu'une ruse de la part des enfants, qui quittèrent leurs chambres une fois les parents endormis. Bien que certains enfants comprenaient un peu le langage de limaces (une variante du dialecte des vers), ils avaient eu un peu de mal à comprendre la conversation d'Ombric avec le ver luisant. Mais une fille nommée Katherine (la seule enfant apportée à Santoff Claussen par Ombric et qui vivait actuellement à Big Root), qui avait mieux saisit la conversation, leur avait traduit que quelque chose d'étrange venait dans la forêt. Les enfants avaient donc eu l'idée de prendre des lampes et de venir à la rencontre de ces étrangers.

Ils s'aventurèrent donc la forêt, sombre et anormalement silencieuse. Les enfants devinrent vite nerveux mais aucun n'osa faire demi-tour. Pour la première fois, ils avaient peur. Et ils me mirent à crier, bien avant que les Fearlings ne les atteignirent.

**Eh voilà, j'espère que l'absence de dialogue n'est pas trop indigeste à la lecture ( en fait il n'y a pas trop de dialogue dans les 3 premiers chapitres)**

**J'ai gardé quelques nom en anglais ( Fearlings, Big Root) ainsi que le titre des chapitres... je trouvais que les traduire n'aurait pas très bien rendu **

**Bref, si vous avez quelques remarque à faire sur tout ça, n'hésitez pas (vous pouvez aussi reviewer pour me dire la météo qu'il fait chez vous , pas de problème :D)**

**A bientôt :)**


	2. 2ème partie chapitre 4, 5 & 6

**Bonjour à tous , le week end, jour de postage, est enfin là et pour ceux qui ont suivi ma première partie voici la suite , un peu plus longue cette fois (ce n'est pas moi qui décide de la taille des chapitres après tout...)**

**Réponse à Sogna : De rien ca me fait plaisir de voir que certains apprécie de pouvoir savoir ce qui s'est passé dans les livres ^^ Pour ce qui est le l'histoire de l'Homme de la Lune, tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre, c'est vrai que son intervention dans le film était un peu légère... Pour ce qui est de l'age sombre je ne sais pas trop, le Pitch du film et celui du film étant un peu diffèrent , je crois qu'ils n'ont pas repris l'histoire exacte du livre pour faire le film. Bref, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant :)**

**Disclaimer : comme la semaine dernière , rien de ce qui se trouve dans ce chapitre ne m'appartiens , je ne fait que résumé le livre en français**

**Je vous laisse donc profiter des 3 chapitres suivants , bonne lecture :)**

**NICHOLAS **

**AND THE BATTLE OF THE NIGTMARE KING**

**2ème partie**

**Chapitre 4 : Out of the Shadows Come Deeper Mysteries**

Les ombres encerclaient les enfants, s'approchant un peu plus d'eux à chaque fois. Le plus agé des enfants, Grand William, ouvrit sa lanterne pour les faire fuit avec la lumière, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de faire grossir les ombres. Alors que d'autres proposaient de s'enfuir, Katherine s'écria qu'au contraire, ils devaient rester tous ensemble, en montrant quelque chose qui s'approchait.

Il s'agissait de lucioles qui venaient défendre les enfants contre les ombres! Peu à peu, toutes les autres créatures de la forêt se joignirent à eux. Mais leur attaquent n'avaient pas d'effets sur des ombres... Celles-ci continuaient d'envelopper les enfants.

Quand soudain quelque chose de lumineux et de beaucoup plus rapide arriva avec un rire malicieux. Les enfant finirent par apercevoir un garçon, semblable à un esprit, tenant un bâton, qui brillait comme la lune à son extrémité. Il continuait de rire et son bâton illumina le groupe d'enfants, puis il chassa les ombres restantes. Juste après que les Fearlings aient disparus, le garçon fantomatique s'évanouit dans l'air à son tour, laissant derrière lui les échos de son rire

Les parents ainsi qu'Ombric, arrivèrent à ce moment là. Aucun n'osaient parler de ce qui venait de se produire. Ombric proposa alors que tous les enfants dormiraient chez lui cette nuit, par sécurité, et qu'ils devait leur parler à propos d'un ancien mal réveillé.

**Chapitre 5 : The Golden Age**

Une fois que tous le village fut en sécurité dans Big Root, des lit se matérialisèrent pour les enfants et une odeur de cookies et de chocolat chaud emplit l'air. Les parents attendaient avec inquiétude ce qu'Ombric comptait leur révéler. Le magicien leur montra la lune, leur révélant qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été là pour illuminer le ciel, mais que c'est la guerre contre le roi des cauchemars qui l'amena ici. Il tendit les bras vers elle et des images se mirent a bouger sur la lune, en même temps qu'Ombric leur contait l'histoire de l'Age d'Or :

_Il est dit rien n'avait été plus magnifique que cet Age, où les galaxies étaient emplis de vaisseaux de tout les tailles et formes possible et où l'Univers était dirigé par les Constellations. Ces Constellations étaient des groupes de planètes dirgés par des famille qui dirigeaient avec imagination et bonté. L'une de ces familles, la Maison Lunanoff était la plus aimée. Mais cette Age était menacé par les Fearlings. Les Lunanoffs et les autres Constellations décidèrent d'éradiquer ce mal et firent construire une prison dans une région perdu de l'espace. Ils y enfermèrent tous ces criminels, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne reste d'eux que des ombres. Et l'Age d'Or redevint florissant. _

_Mais les ténèbres revinrent grâce à Pitch. _

_Pitch fut le plus grand héros de cet Age. C'est lui qui dirigea l'Armée d'Or et captura les Fearlings. Il fut même volontaire pour garder la prison lui-même. Sachant qu'aucun Fearlings ne pourrait s'échapper avec lui, les Constellations acceptèrent. Mais les prisonniers finirent par avoir raison de lui... Pendant des années, ils ne cessèrent de murmurer et supplier derrère la porte, réclamant un peu d'air. Un jour, Pitch eut pitié et ouvrit légèrement la porte pour laisser l'air entrer. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les ombres maléfiques se jettent sur lui et ne s'empare de son âme, autrefois si noble, pour en faire un homme fou et cruel. A présent , sa volonté n'était dirigé que par la vengeance, envers la Maison Lunannof et l'Age d'Or. Il voulut transformer tous les rêves en cauchemars._

_Avec ses Fearlings, Pitch ravagea les planètes les unes après les autres, ne laissant derrière lui que des cauchemars et du desespoir. Il détruisit toutes les Constellations , gardant le meilleur pour la fin : les Lunannofs. Ils avaient un fils , le prince Lunaire. Et Pitch voulu faire de cet enfant le prince des cauchemars._

_Alors les Lunannofs construisirent un remarquable vaisseau, le Moon Clipper, afin d'échapper à Pitch. Ce vaisseau avait la particularité de se changer en Lune. Ils prirent la direction d'une petite planète sans Lune connu seulement d'eux : la Terre. Mas malgré tout, Pitch les retrouva et les attaqua près de la Terre et malheureusement, les Fearlings finirent par aborder le Moon Clippe. Mais au moment où ils capturaient enfin le Tsar et la Tsarine Lunannof, une grande explosion se produisit. Les causes de cette explosion de furent jamais établies. Pitch, ses Fearlings et les parents du prince disparurent, et le Moon Clipper continue de tourner autour de la Terre depuis..._

_Quand au petit prince, devenu désormais le Tsar Lunaire, dernier de la Maison Lunannof, il survécut, caché par ses parents au plus profond du vaisseau .Il fut élevé par les Moonbots et d'autres créatures lunaire que ses parents avaient emmenés avec eux. La Lune devint son terrain son de jeux et d'apprentissages. Il apprit à se servir des télescopes du Moon Clipper et surtout à observer la Terre, son passe-temps favori._

_Peu à peu, le jeune Tsar se mit a voir les enfants de la Terre comme ses amis, et commença à leur envoyer des rêves grâce à d'anciennes machines de l'Age d'Or. Et la Terre se développa comme jamais auparavant. Il continu depuis cette mission, tout en surveillant un possible retour de Pitch, qui voudrait détruire le nouvel Age d'Or que l'homme de la Lune voulait recréer sur notre planète._

Ombric arrêta son histoire et dit qu'il avait désormais la preuve du retour de Pitch, en leur montrant un petit Fearling, coincé dans un bocal de verre. Un flot de question se déversa sur Ombric , sur sa capacité a pouvoir les protéger et arrêter cette menace , mais aussi sur cette étrange garçon au bâton. Le magicien les fit taire en leur dit qu'il n'avais pas assez de puissance , mais qu'il avait foi en eux. Pour leur prouver que les enfants était en sécurité ce soir, il ouvrir le pot contenant le Fearling et un rayon de lune arriva immédiatement par la fenêtre et détruisit le Fearling. Avant que celui ci ne reparte, Ombric lui posa des questions sur l'étrange garçon ( le vieux magicien parle aussi le langage des rayons de lune). Mais il semblerait que l'Homme de la lune ne l'avait pas envoyé , puis le rayon de lune repartit. Ombric répondit au questions des enfants apeurés, en particulier Katherine, dont il avait pris soin depuis qu'elle était bébé. La petite fille avait une place spécial dans le cœur d'Ombric...

Les enfants se mirent aux lit et les parents rentrèrent. Tout redevint calme... Mais un rugissement retentit loin, hors de Santoff Claussen.

**Chapitre 6 : Nicholas ( A Most Unlikely Source of Help)**

Ailleurs, la même nuit, dans une plaine russe, dormait un bandit nommé Nicholas . Personne ne savait son age, ni même d'où il venait, il n'avait pas de famille et avait grandit seul dans la nature. Il était loin d'être un héros , bien qu'on raconte qu'il ai réussi a défaire un régiment de cavalerie avec pour seule arme, un couteau à viande. Adolescent, il fut enrôler par les Cosaques, des guerriers sauvage de Russie. Il devint vite leur meilleur combattant. Il les laissa faire de lui un bandit , bien qu'il n'accepta pas toujours le mépris des Cosaques pour la vie humaine.

Revenons à ce moment précis où North était en train de rêver ( à la façon de voler la moitié des richesses du continent en fait...).C'est alors qu'un petit rayon de lune vint dans le camps se glisser à l'oreiller de North, et lui glissa un rêve (de la part de l'homme de la Lune) qui séduirait ce prince des bandits. Bien que Nicholas s'agita dans son sommeil, le petit rayon persista et finit sa mission entièrement avant de repartir vers le ciel.

Le jeune homme se mit a rire dans son sommeil, et ce, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à réveiller ses hommes. Ce fut finalement son cheval, Petrov qui vint réveiller son maître d'un coup de tête, les autres bandits ayant trop peur de le faire eux-mêmes. Toutefois, North ne cessa pas de rire une fois réveille. Il riait au contraire beaucoup plus fort. Il sortit ses deux pistolets et tira dans les airs. Puis, il bondit sur le dos de Petrov et se mit a galoper dans la nuit, sans mot dire. Ses hommes, fort étonnés, finirent malgré tout par prendrent leurs chevaux et suivrent leur chef, comprenant, au son de son rire, qu'il les menait vers une aventure tel qu'ils n'en avaient jamais rêvés.

**Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu et que vous attendez la suite avec impatience xD**

**Si vous avez le moindre commentaire à faire , une petite remarque , sur ce que j'ai fait ou si j'ai formulé quelque chose de manière incompréhensible (ca peux m'arriver) , n'hésitez pas ^^**

**A la semaine prochaine donc :)**


	3. 3ème partie chapitre 7, 8 & 9

**Bonjour ! Voilà le week end et donc la suite, pour ceux qui suivent tout ça**

**J'avoue que c'est un peu plus court cette fois, je n'y peux rien ^^**

**Ouhlala par contre j'ai vu un gros problème de compréhension grâce a la review de Sogna, d'ailleurs tu n'es peut-être pas la seule à avoir fait la confusion **

**La garçon braillant et fantomatique qui a sauvé les enfants N'EST PAS Jack Frost. Je suis d'accord il se ressemble énormément mais il s'agit d'un autre gardien (j'ai pas trop envie de vous spoiler xD). Ceux du film arriveront un peu plus tard... Son identité se dévoilera petit à petit ^^**

**J'aurais aimée vous mettre des liens pour des images les représentant, vu que le livre contient pas mal des croquis de William Joyce... Mais vu qu'il faut les bidouiller pour que le site les affichent et que je suis une pas douée du clavier...**

**Disclaimer : rien de tout ce qui est écrit ne m'appartiens, je ne fais que résumé en français**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

**NICHOLAS **

**AND THE BATTLE OF THE NIGHTMARE KING**

**3ème partie**

**Chapitre 7 : Is not Really a Chapter at All – Just a Piece of the Greater Puzzle**

Plus loin dans les montagnes, notre garçon fantomatique, celui-là même qui avait sauvé les enfants des Ombres, tentait de se cacher de la lumière de la Lune, se dissimulant entre les montagnes. Mais la Lune savait qu'il était là, des petits rayons de lunes le cherchaient et le garçon ne pouvait pas résister. Il se mit à la lumière, et il reconnut un visage, celui de son vieil ami qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis son combat contre Pitch.

Les centaines de rayon de lune se mirent à danser autour de lui et même celui qui était coincé à l'intérieur de la lame en diamant du garçon s'agita, faisant vibrer le bâton. Le garçon fantomatique observa de plus près sa lame et la leva vers le ciel, et les autres rayons de lune s'agitèrent encore plus, heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur compagnon.

Il s'approcha du bord de la montagne mais ne tomba pas ! Il se mit au contraire à flotter dans les airs et à tenir debout sur les nuages ! L'instant d'après, il courait et sautait sur les nuages, un immense sourire aux lèvres...

**Chapitre 8 : Where the Impossible Occurs with Surprising Regularity**

Nicholas et ses hommes avaient chevauchés toute la nuit. Le rire de North s'était arrêté et la lune semblait éclairer leur chemin. Il arrivèrent à une rivière trop rapide pour être traverser quand les bandits aperçurent au loin une étrange personne... Un garçon de lumière ?

Toutefois, Nicholas se mit à traverser la rivière, et les hommes décidèrent de le suivre. Ils commencèrent à escalader la montagne. Arrivés au bord de la falaise , ils revirent à nouveau le garçon brillant , courant cette fois dans les nuages !

North se remit à rire et poussa à nouveau son cheval en avant vers le bord de la falaise, mais à son tour il se mit à flotter dans les nuages. Il ria encore plus fort et ses hommes en firent de même, atterrissant à leur tour sur les nuages. Et tout le groupe de bandits chevaucha dans les nuage, sous la lumière de la lune.

**Chapitre 9 : The Battle of the Bear**

Les nuages portant la troupe de bandits se dissipèrent près de Santoff Claussen. Le jour commençait à poindre. North explique à ses hommes qu'il avait vu le village en rêve et qu'il contenait des richesses qu'aucun d'entre eux ne saurait imaginer. Il les prévint aussi des dangers (comme l'ours) et devant leur réticence il les encouragea à continuer quand même.

Toutefois, les arbres s'écartèrent devant leur passage, au grand étonnement du chef des bandits , qui se demanda si le village ne se rendait tout simplement pas face à eux... Ils entendirent enfin un rugissement et se préparèrent à se battre contre l'ours. Mais ce ne fut pas l'ours qui vint à leur rencontre, mais la dernière défense d'Ombric : l'Esprit de la Forêt.

Ses vêtements était parés de pierres précieuses, ce qui attira forcément les Cosaques. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention au rugissement de l'ours. Tout les bandits avancèrent vers elles, lâchant leur armes. Seul North semblait parfois lutter, tournant la tête vers le lieu d'où provenait les rugissements. Ils semblaient tous hypnotisés par les trésors de l'Esprit. Elle ouvrit la main, dans laquelle scintillait de l'or. Malgré les protestation de Petrov, North continua d'avancer vers elle. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour s'emparer de l'or...

Soudain, il entendit des cris, des cris d'enfants provenant du village ! Et pour la première fois , Nicholas se détourna d'un trésor, comme s'il se découvrait une âme. En enfourchant son cheval pour galoper vers le village, il eu juste le temps de voir ses hommes se faire transformer en statues d'affreux petits elfes. Mais un nouveau cri des enfants, le poussa de nouveau à galoper vers l'endroit d'où ceux-ci provenaient. Et il vit, en arrivant, une chose inédite : Un immense arbre était en train de se battre contre un ours, le giflant de ces racines, tandis que l'ours utilisait ses griffes. North vit les enfants terrifiés à l'intérieur de l'arbre et devant eux un magicien récitant ses incantations.

Mais l'ours arriva sur le vieil homme et l'avalant d'une seule bouchée ! North avait toutefois déjà commencer à charger vers l'ours ( qui lui ne l'avait pas vu). Mais ce dernier se retourna et envoya valser le voleur et son cheval. North, décidé à sauver les enfants, utilisa tout ses lames à disposition et finit par avoir raison de l'ours mais celui-ci attaqua en même temps, et ils s'écroulèrent tout les deux à terre, ne bougeant plus...

Les enfants sortirent de l'arbre et observèrent successivement l'homme qui venait de les sauver, et leur ours, transformé en monstre. Ils pensèrent aussi à Ombric qui venait d'être avaler. Ils se mirent tous à pleurer. Quand soudain, une ombre sortit du corps de l'ours et commença à prendre forme. Cette forme, les enfants la reconnurent parce qu'Ombric leur en avait parlé lors de son récit sur l'Age d'Or. Il s'agissait de Pitch lui-même, tenant entre ses mains le bâton brisé d'Ombric, savourant sa victoire contre le vieux magicien

**Et voilà , Pitch est de retour !**

**Pour ceux qui viennent lire mes résumé , j'espère que ca vous plait ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, dites moi si quelque chose ne va pas ou pour n'importe quelle autre motif xD j'ai parfois tendance à écrire des phrases qui n'ont pas de sens, si c'est le cas dites-moi pour que je corrige, parfois je relis la phrase du livre quand je traduit et je recopie le mauvais mot , et même quand je me relis je le vois pas c'est terrible xD**

**A bientôt :)**


	4. 4ème partie chapitre 10, 11 & 12

**Bonjour Bonjour**

**voilà donc la suite tant attendu ( ou pas )**

**Et oui mine de rien, 4éme partie sur 8 , on en est déjà à la moitié :)**

**Réponse à Sogna : En fait je m'était trompée xD « ours transformé en monstre » … ca arrive , je regarde le passage que je veux traduire, je lis la phrase d'avant et je pense déjà à la phrase d'après et pouf voilà, j'écris une bêtise ^^ **

**J'ai corrigé, mais si quelqu'un voit une autre ineptie de ce genre, qu'on me prévienne svp **

**L'histoire ne m'appartiens pas plus que la semaine dernière, bien entendu.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**NICHOLAS ST. NORTH **

**AND THE BATTLE OF THE NIGHTMARE KING**

**4ème partie**

**Chapitre 10 :**** In Which a Great Many Things Occur Swiftly**

Les enfants du village restèrent un moment choqués parce qu'ils venaient de voir. Et surtout effrayés par le visage de Pitch, froid et dénué de bonté. C'était aussi la première qu'ils avaient affaire à quelqu'un de plus fort qu'Ombric, ou même leur ours. Toutefois, les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à passer à travers les arbres, et Pitch devint peu à peu translucide, tentant désespérément de garder le bâton d'Ombric dans les mains. Et il finit par disparaître complètement...

C'est alors que les parents sortirent de chez eux réconforter leur enfants. Pitch les avait envoûtés dans leur sommeil, les empêchant de se lever. Ils serrèrent tous les enfants dans leur bras, pendant que les enfants leur annonçaient que le vieux magicien avait été mangé. Exceptée Katherine qui resta à l'écart, les lèvres crispées.

Elle rejoignit l'ainé du village, Vieux William, là ou se trouvait l'ours et le bâton brisé d'Ombric. Puis les autres enfants virent se coller à l'ours, pleurant la mort de l'animal qui les avait toujours protégés. Malgré l'avis des adultes, Katherine prit sa défense : ce n'était pas sa faute si le mal était venu le posséder... Alors ils se demandèrent tous comment ils allaient faire désormais , sans ours ni Ombric.

C'est toute la forêt ( animaux, arbre et même l'esprit de la forêt) qui vint pleurer la mort du magicien. Ils se rappelèrent des premières leçons d'Ombric, qui disait qu'il y avait de la magie en chacun de nous et chacun de ces sort commençaient par les mêmes mots : « J'y crois. J'y crois. J'y crois »...

Vieux William rassembla les morceaux du bâton et Katherine comprit. Elle se mit à réciter la formule d'Ombric et tous répétèrent avec elle. Et par ce pouvoir, le bâton se répara, et l'atmosphère autour d'eux changea. Tout les villageois ressentaient la magie autour d'eux et quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, Ombric et l'ours étaient là ! Comme si rien ne s'était passé !

L'ours portait dans ses bras l'étranger qui avait sauvé les enfants. Ombric repris son bâton en remerciant Katherine de s'être souvenu de la formule. La magie revint au village en même temps qu'Ombric. Celui-ci décida qu'il fallait soigner celui qui les avait sauvés aujourd'hui.

**Chapitre 11 : In Which Wisdom Is Proven to be a Tricky Customer Indeed**

North passa plusieurs jours alité, flottant entre conscience et inconscience. Il n'était pas de ceux qui croyait à la magie et pris tout ce qui c'était passé pour un rêve : galoper dans les nuages ? Se battre contre un ours qui se battait contre un arbre ? Et il était maintenant dans cet arbre ?

Il se posait toute ces questions ,dans son lit qui semblait s'ajuster lui-même pour le confort du jeune homme. La nourriture elle-même flottait jusqu'à lui puisqu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais souvent quelques enfants curieux venaient le voir, lui apporter des toasts et du miel ou nourrir Petrov.

Une autre chose inexplicable pour lui était la présence du magicien Ombric, celui-là même qu'il avait vu se faire dévorer. Les conversations qu'il avait avec, malgré la fièvre, lui semblait folles : messages d'insectes, Fearlings et Homme de la Lune …

Un matin, où il se sentit mieux, il fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus personne dans la chambre. Il prit le livre que cette petite fille, celle qui venait le voir le plus, avait laissé prés de son oreiller, et il y vit tout ses dessins, racontant un conte. Il s'y vit défendant les enfants contre l'ours ainsi qu'un histoire sur une bataille sur la Lune contre un méchant apportant les ténèbres. Il se rappela alors ce soir où il avait, réellement, battu un ours, ainsi que les histoires des enfants sur le roi des cauchemars Pitch et ses hordes de Fearlings, attaquant le village pour éradiquer leurs rêves. Ombric lui avait dit qu'ils ne supportait le lumière ni de la lune ni du soleil. Posséder l'ours était un choix idéal : c'était une protection contre la lumière, bien trop fort pour Ombric et les villageois avait confiance en l'ours...

North avait encore énormément de mal à croire à toute cette histoire de roi des cauchemars et de forêt enchantée. Il réfléchis alors à cet étrange rêve qui l'avait mener à Santoff Claussen. Lorqu'il demanda à Ombric, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il était l'aide envoyé par l'Homme de la Lune, celle qu'Ombric avait demandé. North en rit. Lui? Un bandit? Une aide? Ombric pensait qu'il était bien plus qu'un bandit …

Après tout, les arbres l'avaient laissé passer (et ils ne laissaient passer que des personnes aux bonnes intentions) et il avait su lutter contre la tentation avec l'esprit de la Forêt. Cale n'aurait pas pu se produire face à un vrai bandit. Cela vexa North qui s'emporta un peu, accusant l'esprit de l'avoir ensorcelé. Et le magicien répliqua que la nature humaine ne peut être changée, ce qui n'arrangea pas la colère du jeune homme. C'est à ce moment que Katherine arriva et intervint, lui expliquant qu'il était aussi un héros. Ils vit la gentillesse dans ses yeux et dans ceux des autres enfants et sa peine de n'avoir jamais connu le confort d'un foyer et l'amour d'un famille se raviva.

Il passa ensuite plusieurs jours sans dire un mot. Il appris l'histoire de Katherine, orpheline, qui vivait à Big Root : Lorsque ses parents voulurent se rendre à Santoff Claussen, ils furent pris dans une tempête au abords de la forêt. Seul la petite Katherine, encore bébé, survécu. Les arbres prirent pitié d'elles et la transportèrent de racine en racine jusqu'à la porte d'Ombric. Depuis ce temps, elle vit ici.

North se reconnaissait beaucoup en Katherine et cela le réconfortait autant que ça le tourmentait. Et il voyait dans les yeux gris de la petite fille ce souhait, celui d'avoir un ami. Il était un voleur et il n'avait jamais pu se permettre le luxe d'avoir un ami... Mais Katherine n'était qu'une petite fille , quel danger pourrait-elle poser ?

Un matin, pendant qu'elle lavait le bol auquel North n'avait pas touché, il parla pour la première fois depuis un moment. Il la remercia. Elle lui dit de se reposer, un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle s 'asseyait près de son lit.

Il n'ajoutèrent aucun autre mot. Les amis n'en ont pas besoin.

**Chapitre 12 : Another Short but Intriguing Episode**

Pendant que North reprenait des forces à Santoff Claussen, notre garçon fantomatique traversait le monde à sa guise, du Canada à l'Himalaya en passant par les déserts d'Afrique, s'amusant presque à se cacher des rayons de lune.

Il profitait de sa liberté nouvelle. Rester enfermés das siècles dans le cœur froid de Pitch avait été une vrai prison. Mais plus que la dague , c'est sa bonté qui avait maintenu Pitch paralysé toutes ces années.

Ce monde était nouveau pour lui, mais il voyait tout de manière assez simple : tout était soit bon, soit mauvais. Voler sur les nuages était bon. Les Fearlings étaient mauvais.

Et c'était la même chose pour les gens. Il y avait les Petits (les enfants) qui étaient bons et amusants ! Ils sont joueurs tout comme lui. Et il y avait les Grands. Certains était bons, d'autres complètement mauvais.

Pitch était pire que mauvais. Il voulait faire du mal aux Petits. Le garçon ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il savait que ce n'était pas juste, pas bien... Il voulu alors retourner à Santoff Claussen et attendre.

Il remarqua que le Grand nommé North était resté. La garçon l'aimait bien. Il était courageux et toujours gentil avec les Petits. Mais autre chose l'intriguait. Le vieil homme nommé Ombric lui apprenait des choses. Des choses magiques.

Dans le petit lit à coté, la petite fille nommée Katherine dormait. Le garçon spectral l'aimait bien aussi. Elle était courageuse pour une Petite.

Une étrange et vieille sensation s'empara de notre garçon spectral. Quelque chose de bon, mais dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom. L'amitié.

Les rayons de lune commencèrent alors à arriver. Ils étaient prêt pour leur jeu de cache-cache. Mais si Pitch revenait, le garçon serait prêt à revenir les aider.

**Et voilà j'espère que ca vous à plu ^^**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**

**A bientôt :)**


	5. 5ème partie chapitre 13, 14 & 15

**Bonjour à tous et navrée pour ce léger retard, mes rares mais (j'espère) fidèles lecteurs de résumé**

**Mais voici donc la suite , avec les chapitre 13, 14 et 15 **

**réponses aux reviews :**

**For Frost, if he/she read me again : yes , I just summarize the book because they are no french translation. I just make that for people who don't understand english. **

**Pour Sogna : En fait je pense que l'age des ténèbres du livre et celui du film ne sont pas les mêmes... Dans le film il s'agirait plutôt du Moyen-Age , avant la création des gardiens... Alors que dans le livre je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt du moment entre la création de Pitch et son emprisonnement sur Terre par notre fameux garçon spectral... enfin c'est mon avis, je trouve que au final , le livre et le film ont peu de choses en commun …. et oui tu as raison , chaque titre contient le nom d'un gardien, mais en fait ce n'est pas centré sur le personnage en particulier,mais ça raconte plutôt son ajout à notre fine équipe de gardiens , les livres se suivent parfaitement, pour ne faire qu'une seule histoire en fait … Encore merci beaucoup pour tes reviews**

**Comme d'habitude , cette histoire n'est pas à moi**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**NICHOLAS ST NORTH**

**AND THE BATTLE OF THE NIGHTMARE KING**

**5éme partie**

**Chapitre 13 :The Warrior Apprentice Proves to be Clever**

Une semaine plus tard, North était enfin sur pied. Il lui démangeait de manier à nouveau une arme, mais Santoff Claussen était un sanctuaire, aussi le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix, pour passer le temps, que de lire ce qu'il trouvait dans la bibliothèque du magicien. En tant que bandit, volant de part le monde, North n'avait aucun mal à comprendre les livres écrit en latin ou même en grecque. Le bandit était fasciné par les sorts et les histoires. Aussi, Ombric lui permit d'étudier des livres de magie. Chose que le magicien n'aurait pas fait, s'il n'avait pas vu un certain potentiel chez Nicholas.

Santoff Claussen a toujours été protégé par la magie d'Ombric. Aucun voleur ou autres mauvaises personnes que ce soit n'avait réussis à y pénétrer. Pitch était le premier. Et cette histoire avait bien sûr affecté tout le monde au village, et dans la forêt. Les habitants regrettaient le passé où tout était paisible, les arbres étaient plus vigilants et les animaux, plus inquiets. Et l'Esprit de la forêt regrettait de ne pas avoir suffisamment de pouvoir contre Pitch. Ses trésors n'avaient aucun effet sur le roi des cauchemars. Quant aux enfants, ils ne dormaient plus bien. Et Ombric se rendit compte qu'il était trop important ici.

North s'habitua peu à peu a sa vie à Santoff Claussen, appris à penser avec touts ces idées d'« enchantement ». Si bien qu'Ombric voulu en faire son apprenti. North devint vite un maître dans l'art de l'alchimie. Il travaillait avec goût et tentait souvent d'inventer quelque chose de nouveau, bien tout ne se terminaient pas toujours très bien.

A partir d'une balle rebondissante qui ne cessait jamais de rebondir, il voulu la faire rebondir encore plus. Tant et si bien que la balle faillit atteindre Mars...Une autre fois il voulu faire un sorte qu'un chat reste chaton pour toujours. Après l'avoir rendu microscopique , il le rendit gigantesque et le chaton géant tenta même de manger Petrov et l'ours.

Tous ces divertissement aidèrent à ramener une certaine joie dans le village. Bien que parfois North s'emporta et causa quelques petites catastrophes... Ombric admirait toutefois les progrès de son étudiants, qui se trouvait toujours prêt à s'amuser avec les enfants, leur racontant souvent ses périples de bandits. Ses histoires émerveillaient les enfants, ne particulier Katherine qui dévorait ses paroles et s'empressait de les retranscrire en dessins dans son journal. Et à la longue, même les parents se mirent à apprécier North.

Ses nouveau essais ensuite se dirigèrent vers le mélange entre la magie et les machines que les villageois pouvaient créer. Un matin, North annonça à Ombric et Katherine qu'il allait créer quelque chose de nouveau, de jamais vu. Il comptait associer les machines modernes avec les vieux sortilèges d'Ombric. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs méfiant, mettant en garde son apprenti contre les risques possibles.

North ne comprit pas vraiment la réaction du magicien. Ses autres tentatives n'avaient pas été dangereuse. Il voulait créer un homme mécanique, robot Djinni qui exaucerait ses désirs, et surtout pour aider les enfants : cuisiner pour eux, jouer, les aider dans leur devoirs etc...

Mais au fond, le vieux magicien était heureux de voir les progrés de North et l'attention qu'il portait au enfants. En attendant Ombric pouvait mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche principal : trouver un moyen de défaire Pitch. Il savait que le roi des cauchemars n'avait pas complètement disparu et qu'il reviendrait bientôt à la charge.

**Chapitre 14 : Wherein Wizard and Apprentice make Discoveries that Prove to be Momentous**

La création d'un homme mécanique n'était pas une tâche aisée, alors elle devint vite le nouveau centre d'intérêt au village. North étudiait beaucoup les livres d'Ombric et débattait parfois avec les autres habitants. Il avait décidé que le djinni , pour qu'il serve parfaitement chacun d'eux, devait tous les connaître. Il s'inspira pour cela d'une technique de domestication des tigres sibériens ( qui dormait avec des vêtements de leur maître). Il demanda donc à chacun d'apporter un petit objet leur appartenant , qu'il inclurait ensuite dans la poitrine du robot.

Katherine, pour sa part, apporta un dessin qu'elle avait fait de North. Sur ce dessin, l'ancien bandit paraissait grand et héroïque et il se demanda si c'était ainsi que la petite fille le voyait. En secret, il souhaita garder ce dessin plutôt que de le mettre dans la boite avec les autres objet dans le corps du djinni. Fog, une autre petite fille du village lui demanda si son travaille était fini et North lui répondit qu'il le serait bien, en mettant la boite contenant les objet dans la poitrine du robot.

Celui-ci faisait plus de 2 mètres de haut, construit avec des mécanismes et engrenages de toutes sortes de métaux: or, bronze, argent, fer... Les plaques recouvrant sa poitrine et ses membres comme une armure étaient ornées d'étranges et gracieuses courbes. Son visage était finement ciselé, comme un jouet fait à la main... Une petite clé d'argent était enfoncé dans sa poitrine. C'était avec cette clé que l'apprenti sorcier comptait réveiller le djinni.

Il plaça la dernière plaque qui recouvrirait la boîte et tourna sept fois la clé. Une légère mélodie se fit entendre et le djinni se leva. Il les fixa d'une etrange expression, comme si il les connaissait tous déjà et s'attendait à les voir, et leur demanda quelle serait leur premier ordre. Tout les enfants présent retinrent leur souffle et North invita Katherine à donner le premier ordre. Celle-ci demanda au djinni de marcher dehors et il s'exécuta poliment , tout le monde le suivant hors du grand arbre. Et North fut fier d'avoir fait, pour la première fois de sa vie, quelque chose de réellement bon.

Toutefois, Ombric ne partageait pas cet enthousiasme. Absorbé par ses recherches, il avait malgré tout bien progressé. Il découvrit dans ses livres que cinq reliques du _Moon Clipper_ était tombées sur la Terre lors de l'explosion et s'était éparpillées sur le globe. Il en déduit que, une fois réunis, ces cinq reliques seraient extrêmement puissante , plus que les rayons de lunes. Là était la solution pour vaincre Pitch. Il commença à repérer les reliques une par une, tentant de localiser la plus proche, sachant que cette aventure serait la plus dangereuse de toute sa vie.

**Chapitre 15 : Partly Cloudy and Most Unfair**

Le djinni devint la principale attraction du village, celui-ci pouvant faire tout ce qu'on voulait. Les villageois ne se lassaient pas de lui faire des requêtes, qu'il exécutait toujours parfaitement. Un jour, Katherine vint voir le robot avec une impatience non dissimulée et lui demanda de la lancer dans les airs le plus haut possible et de la rattraper ensuite. Le djinni obéit et la lança si haut que les villageois ne la virent même plus. North du même utiliser un télescope de sa confection pour la voir.

Pendant ce temps, la petite fille appréciait son voyage dans l'atmosphère , traversant les nuages pendant que tout devenait de plus en plus petit au dessous d'elle. Elle était persuadée que le djinni la rattraperait. Après tout, c'était North qui l'avait fabriqué... Puis elle arriva à hauteur d'un petit nuage et sur ce nuage se trouvait un garçon. Celui-là même qui les avaient sauvés dans la forêt ! Il brillait comme s'il était fait de lumière. Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre mais n'eurent à peine qu'une seconde pour se voir, car Katherine commença à retomber vers le sol. La retombée fut plus inquiétante pour l'enfant mais elle atterrit confortablement dans les bras de l'homme mécanique. Ombric était bien entendu sorti de son arbre avec son bâton et surveillait attentivement...

William Le Plus Jeune (un des fils du Vieux William) vint ensuite demander au djinni de le rendre invisible. Le robot lui répondit que c'était impossible, car il ne pouvait faire que des choses qui était à la portée d'une machine ou d'un homme. Le djinni était incapable d'exécuter un ordre si celui-ci nécessitait la magie. Le vieux magicien s'approcha alors du robot l'observant en détail sans dire un mot et tout le village retint son souffle, attendant son verdict. North était persuadé qu'il allait trouver un défaut mais, au contraire, celui-ci complimenta le travail de son apprenti et lui annonça que son invention servirait beaucoup pour leur voyage. Ensuite, il se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui ordonna de préparer ses affaires et son djinni, car une mission de grande importance les attendait...

Katherine alors, s'empressa de demander si elle pouvait venir avec eux. Bien entendu le vieux magicien lui dit que non, qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle aide l'ours et Petrov a protéger le village. Elle acquiesça, bien qu'extrêmement déçue. Elle aurait souhaité, à son tour, vivre des aventures et les dessiner dans son livre. North en fut d'ailleurs déçu pour elle, car il savait ce que pouvait procurer une aventure... Mais bientôt cela allait changer et Katherine vivra une aventure qui changera sa vie pour toujours...

**Et voilà, et maintenant les choses vont commencer çà s'accélérer, ou du moins , c'est l'impression que j'en ai eu **

**J'espère avoir retranscris tout ça du mieux possible et que ça vous ai plu**

**A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	6. 6ème partie chapitre 16, 17 & 18

**Bonjour bonjour , et cette fois la suite (presque) dans les temps, faut pas que je perde le rythme, il ne me reste que 3 chapitres à traduire et 2 semaines pour les faire ouille :S**

**Réponse à Sogna : Ohlala , ne tue pas tout le monde , c'est un livre pour enfant quand même :P Je pense que tu auras les réponses à tes questions ici... Pour ce qui est de l'ordre d'apparitions des gardiens, je ne sais pas trop, je peux juste te dire que pour les livres, Sandy arrive dans le 4ème livre ( que je viens de me commander d'ailleurs ^^ ). Pour le moment North n'est pas encore tout à fait le père noël , je suis même pas sure que ca lui ai venu à l'idée xD**

**Comme d'habitude , rien dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture :) **

**NICHOLAS ST NORTH**

**AND THE BATTLE OF THE NIGHTMARE KING**

**6éme partie**

**Chapitre 16 : Anger, Age, and Fear Make an Unwanted Appearance**

North et Ombric passèrent le reste de la journée à faire, défaire et refaire leur bagage. Aucun habitant ne se souvenaient qu'un jour Ombric se soit aventuré hors de Santoff Claussen. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, n'avait rien dit à son apprenti sur leur destination. Avec l'aide du djinni, North empaqueta des épées de toutes les formes et toutes les tailles. Elles avait été forgées à partir des restes du météore qui avait formé le cratère où se trouvait désormais Santoff Claussen. Ombric lui avait dit qu'elles pouvaient faire disparaître n'importe quelle ombre.

A la tombée de la nuit, les préparatifs étaient prêt. Katherine avait insisté pour les aidé et Ombric remarqua qu'elle était bien plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Il crut d'abord qu'elle était fatiguée et lui prépara un chocolat chaud, plus riche en chocolat que d'habitude. Mais ce n'etait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle désirait désespérément les accompagner et insista à nouveau, leur assurant qu'elle était assez grande. Ombric demanda alors l'avis de North. La jeune fille se tourna vers celui-ci avec plein d'espoir. Il voudrait forcement qu'elle vienne ! Il était son champion après tout ! Mais l'apprenti magicien se rangea à regret du coté d'Ombric et dit à Katherine de rester, assurant que ce serait trop dangereux. L'enfant vit cette réponse comme une trahison. Alors, quand lejeune homme lui souhaita une bonne nuit, elle ne répondit pas et leur tourna le dos dans son petit lit. North comprenait sa réaction, mais au fond , elle l'avait blessée plus que n'aurait pu le fait une lame ou une balle. Quand ce fut au tour d'Ombric de venir embrasser sa petite protégée , celle-ci ramena ses couvertures par dessus sa tête. Il ne dit rien, après tout, la jeunesse était ainsi, et le calme vient avec l'age. Et Ombric se sentit soudainement très vieux. Son combat avec Pitch et l'ours l'avait beaucoup affaiblit et il craignait de ne pas être assez fort contre le roi des cauchemars. Il craignait aussi que North ne soit pas capable de faire ce qu'il faut si le pire était à venir... Puis il préféra se ressaisir. Pitch comptait sur ses peurs, et il ne laissera pas son ennemi se servir de ses doutes contre lui.

Il quitta la chambre et retourna dans son laboratoire, où North était en train de revérifier les paquets. Ils réussirent à mettre tout leur bagages, livres, potions, instrument et armes dans un tout petit sac qu'Ombric avait créé. Il s'agissait d'un « sac infini » qui pourrait contenir une montagne entière si on voulait. Toutefois, un problème persistait dans ce sac : il avait le poids de tout ce qu'il contenait ! Ombric comptait donc sur le djinni pour le porter.

Le vieux magicien conseilla à son apprenti d'aller se reposer avant leur départ, à l'aube demain matin, et alla se coucher dans son étrange lit. Celui-ci était constitué d'un globe creux avec une branche à l'intérieur, où Ombric se tenait. Le globe était entouré de perchoirs qui supportaient une douzaine de hiboux. Quand Ombric et ses hiboux fermèrent les yeux, le globe se referma. North avait déjà dormi dans des endroit étranges, mais celui d'Ombric dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir.

North alla dans son propre lit et repensa à la colère de Katherine à son égard. Il tenta de penser à autre chose et se demanda si le djinni dormirait. Il pensait à ce que son robot serait capable de faire en fonction de ce qu'on lui demandait et finit par s'endormir. Mais pas le djinni.

Une petite araignée noire descendit alors du plafond pour se poser sur l'oreille gauche de l'homme mécanique. Trouver des araignées dans Big Root était courant, Ombric leur parlait même parfois, mais celle-ci était bien différente. Et l'araignée s'introduisit dans l'oreille du robot.

Pitch était bien plus intelligent qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé...

**Chapitre 17 : A Twist and Turn**

Quand Katherine se leva le lendemain matin, elle trouva Big Root calme, trop calme. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient partis sans lui dire au revoir ! Toutefois , elle trouve un petit déjeuner tout prêt pour elle à coté de son lit, ainsi qu'une petite boite et un mot. Elle supposa que la boite venait de Nicholas et l'ouvra, supposant que c'était son moyen de lui dire qu'elle lui manquerait.

Il s'agissait d'une petite boussole dorée. Mais, celle-ci ne contenait aucun numéro ou coordonnée sur son cadran, juste la lettre N. Elle lut alors le mot l'accompagnant :

_Chère Katherine,_

_En cas de problème, tu pourras toujours me trouver._

_La flèche pointera le chemin._

_Bien à toi,_

_N_

La colère de Katherine se dissipa en un instant. Elle reconnut bien là son ami, lui seul aurait pu créer une boussole qui le pointait lui-même. Elle comprit aussi qu'il la testait : elle pourrait ainsi les suivre si elle le voulait. Mais, après tout, ils leur avait demander de rester avec Petrov et l'ours, alors elle hésita. Mais elle respecta sa promesse aujourd'hui et resta au village, la boussole cachée dans son manteau. Mais très souvent elle jetait un œil sur le cadran. North et Ombric se déplaçaient rapidement vers le sud-ouest.

En effet, Ombric et son apprenti était parti a l'aube. Le magicien s'était réjoui que le djinni puisse porter tout leurs bagages, et ne put qu'admettre que l'invention de North était un magnifique mélange entre la magie ancienne et la technologie des hommes. Mais il se lamenta tout de même sur le faire que ce voyage serait incroyablement long s'ils avaient a marcher ainsi jusqu'à leur destination. Mais North avait une surprise pour lui, et à son ordre, les bras du djinni s'étendirent pour former un traîneau volant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une extension du robot lui même !

Quand North voulu lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la machine, Ombric reconnu le travail et les croquis de Léonard de Vinci, que son apprenti avait visiblement étudié. Toutefois le jeune homme y avait apporté quelque améliorations, et quelque instant plus tard ils s'envolèrent.

Le soir venu, ils étaient dejà bien loin de Snatoff Claussen. Ombric de temps à autre, faisait corriger leur direction en regardant son globe de poche. Peu à peu , North compris où ils allaient, bien qu'il l'avait déjà un peu deviné : les Himalaya ! North n'y était encore jamais allé, n'ayant jamais rien eu à y voler. Puis, il se demanda pourquoi le vieux magicien voulait s'y rendre. Y-aurait-t-il une bataille ? Cela faisait des mois que North n'avait plus combattu. Mais après tout, maintenant il pouvait des nombreux sorts à son arsenal et il avait son djinni ! L'apprenti magicien avait donné à son homme mécanique une des ces meilleur épée. Rien ne pourrait leur résister !

Quant à Katherine, elle passa une journée extrêmement ennuyeuse. Elle fit douze fois le tour du village sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Petrov, lui, était ravi de pouvoir chevaucher avec la petite fille. L'ours était parfois venu lui assurer que tout était normal dans la forêt. Le seule événement remarquable fut lorsque Petrov se coinça le sabot dans le trou formé par Pitch lorsque celui-ci était retourner dans la terre pour fuir le soleil. Heureusement, sa patte n'était pas cassée, mais ils ne pourraient plus chevaucher ensemble durant quelques jours. Mais, une fois de retour chez elle, prête à dormir, Katherine se sentit très seule.

Son dernier travail fut d'aller nourrir les hiboux d'Ombric. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le laboratoire d'Ombric complètement désordonné. De toute évidence, les deux voyageurs étaient partis très précipitamment. Elle pensa qu'Ombric serait content de rentrer et de voir que tous serait rangé , alors elle entreprit de remettre les livres à leur place, après avoir nourrit les hiboux.

Elle feuilleter parfois les livres en les rangeant, mais la plupart étaient rédigés dans des langues qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Puis, l'un d'eux retint son attention. Ses pages étaient couvertes d'étranges marques. Cela étonna Katherine car elle savait que le magicien prenait le plus grand soin de ses livres, utilisant même parfois des gants pour manipuler les textes les plus anciens. En ty regardant de plus près, elle vit qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'empreintes de doigts !

Ces empreintes étaiten inhabituels, faites d'étranges courbes, qu'il lui semblait déjà avoir vu, sans qu'elle ne se rappelle où. Puis elle se souvint: ce sont les empreintes du robot djinni ! C'était lui qui avait étudié ce livre pendant que le magicien dormait. Elle s'empressa alors regarder le titre de ce livres. Elle dut même s'aider de deux dictionnaires pour le dechiffrer. Le titre était : _Sortilèges d'asservissement._

**Chapitre 18 : Sly is the Evil that Travels Unknow**

Ombric finit par se rendre compte, au cours du voyage, que le djinni était possédé par Pitch. Certains détails lui semblaient étrange, mais il semblait que North ne l'ai pas remarqué. Pendant que Nicholas montait la garde, le magicien aperçut furtivement le djinni admirait les montagne de l'Himalaya. Hors, en temps normal, le robot est dépourvu de volonté et aurait été incapable d'une chose pareil.

Ombric décida de questionner ses hiboux, avec qui il pouvait communiquer mentalement malgré la distance. Ceux-ci commencèrent par lui annoncer que Katherine les nourrissaient bien mieux que lui et qu'ils souhaitaient désormais de plus grosse ration. Le magicien eu ainsi du mal a les concentrer sur sa question. L'un d'eux se rappela avoir vu une araignée sur le djinni la nuit précédente, mais cela n'avait rien d'inhabituelle après tout, alors il n'y avait pas prêter plus d'attention. Quand Ombric demanda des précisions, le hibou répondit qu'il s'agissait d'une araignée-loup. Or, ces araignées hibernaient actuellement. Ce ne pouvait être que Pitch, qui avait su briser les défenses d'Ombric en empruntant le plus simple des déguisement ! Mais comment faire pour l'arrêter ? North était sa meilleur chance , mais pourrait-t-il défaire un robot d'une telle force, qui plus est armé avec une épée que l'apprenti avait lui-même forgé ? Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui était en danger. Pitch les suivait très certainement pour pouvoir mettre la main sur les reliques du _Moon Clipper. _Qui sait ce que leur ennemi ferait avec un pouvoir pareil ?

Ombric devait à tout prix le tromper. Pour cela, il ordonna au djinni d'atterrir au pied d'une montagne, indiquant que c'était leur destination. Celui-ci obéit et Ombric leur dit que ce qu'ils cherchaient était là, sous des tonnes de neige. Le magicien réfléchissait intensivement au sort qu'il devrait employer pour neutraliser le robot possédé. Lais en même temps, lancer une incantation prendrait quelques secondes, laissant à Pitch le temps de les attaquer eux... Il demanda au djinni de creuser et, imperceptiblement, ce dernier hésita, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les soupçons d'Ombric. Mais au moment où il comptait lancer son sort, North attaqua son djinni et celui ci se défendit ! Le jeune homme s'était donc lui aussi rendu compte de la supercherie.

Ombric eut de la fierté pour l'intuition de son apprenti, mais il devait faire vite et il commença à réciter ses incantations, pendant que North continuait à se battre contre le robot. Mais avant de pouvoir prononcer la fin, sa bouche cessa de bouger comme si elle était gelée. Peu à peu, ce fut son corps tout entier qui se paralysa et il tomba sur la neige, suivi par North, dans le même état. Il entendi alors Pitch rire à travers la bouche du djinni , narguant le magicien sur sa rapidité à avoir appris un sort d'asservissement., et déclara qu'ils étaient désormais ses marionnettes. Et c'était vrai, car les deux hommes avaient été changé en poupée de porcelaine, à la merci de Pitch, qui désirait plus que tout savoir quelle était l'arme qu'ils étaient parti chercher.

**Et voilà, ca se corse pour nos héros ^^**

**J'espère que ces résumé du livre parviennent à combler un peu votre curiosité, même si c'est loin d'être comparable à lire le livre lui-même (j'ai l'impression que ma phrase ne veut rien dire )**

**A bientôt :)**


End file.
